teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Stolen Lunches
Summary Team Umizoomi must catch The Troublemakers when they steal the children's lunches. They must hurry before the troublesome duo reaches their secret picnic spot. Synopsis Intro: Jonathan's Classroom Team Umizoomi goes to school with Jonathan for the day. He places his backpack in his cubby and his race car lunchbox in the lunch wagon. Bot counts 11 lunchboxes total, including Jonathan's. The Trouble-Makers Snatch the Lunches Everybody sure does love a good lunch. Unfortunately, everbody includes the Troublemakers, who find the lunches to be delicious. They call for Trouble Truck and load up all of the lunch boxes in the back before leaving the school. Jonathan and Team Umizoomi notice all of the lunch boxes were gone and saw the Troublemakers driving off with them. Jonathan and all of his classmates are really upset to have their lunches stolen. Team Umizoomi promises that they'll get the lunch boxes back. However, they have to make it before lunch time or else the Troublemakers will eat all the lunches. Geo calls UmiCar, and they all go off to get all of the lunches back. The Stone Trap The team hooks the lunch wagon to Umi-Car, so they can place all of the lunch boxes in when they get them back. They notice the Trouble-Makers going up a steep street called Stone Street, because the street is made up of stones. However, the Troublemakers notice the team right behind them and use their Trouble Ray to booby-trap the stones on the street. The team bounces back down to the ground. They see that the Trouble-Makers have booby-trapped all of the stones. The Trouble-Makers drive off, but they unknowingly dropped three lunchboxes at the top of Stone Street. But the team can't reach them with all of the booby-traps. Luckily, Bot's Robot Computer calculated that not all of the stones are booby-trapped. He uses his computer to find the safe stones, while the others follow his path. The safe stones lead up to the top and the dropped lunch boxes. Now they have the first 3 lunch boxes, but they have to get the remaining 8 lunch boxes before lunchtime. Fishing for Lunch Geo uses his Umi-Goggles to find out that the Troublemakers are using a raft to row down Umi River. Team Umizoomi uses the fishing raft to row after them. While Geo and Bot row after them. Milli uses the fishing poles on the raft to hook 3 of the lunch boxes. The Trouble-Makers row to the other side of the river and drive off. The team rows up to the dock and drives after them. 6 lunch boxes down, 5 to go. The Grass is Always A-Mazing Little Trouble really doesn't want Team Umizoomi to get the remaining 5 lunch boxes. He tries to get Big Trouble to let him drive Trouble Truck instead, but it turns into a tussle for the wheel. The tussle causes 4 of the 5 lunch boxes to fall out of the back of their truck. Little Trouble uses his Trouble Ray to make the grass the lunch boxes fell on grow into a tall grass maze. The team uses their mighty math powers to find the lunch boxes and make their way to the end of the maze. They get a call from Jonathan, who tells them that it's almost lunchtime. Milli promises him that they'll get the lunch boxes back soon. There's just one lunch box left, which has a race car on it. Hey, that's Jonathan's lunch box! Milli's Sneaky Snag Geo finds out that the Troublemakers have gone to their secret picnic spot in the Forest. However, they're up at the top of the cliff, and the Troublemakers are about to eat Jonathan's lunch at the bottom. Geo comes up with a plan to get it back. He'll turn Umi-Car into a Umi-Crane and lower Milli down, so she can get Jonathan's lunchbox back. Milli puts on her Super Harness, and Bot hooks it to the crane. Geo uses the crane to lower Milli down the cliff. Meanwhile, the Troublemakers argue about who's going to open the lunchbox. They argue so much, they don't notice Milli snagging Jonathan's lunchbox and going back up. The Troublemakers smell something funny. It was a skunk, who chases them. The team sees that the Troublemakers being chased and skunked by the skunk. They agree those Troublemakers won't steal anymore lunchboxes. Now that they got all the lunch boxes back, they can get back to the school. Lunchtime The team get back to the school just in time for lunch. All of the happy kids get their lunchboxes from the lunch wagon and head to their lunch tables. The kids all thank them for getting their lunch boxes back. The team joins Jonathan's table to eat their lunches in their lunch boxes too, which Bot stored in his Bot-O-Mat. Geo brought a triangle slice pizza with circle pepperoni, Milli brought a pattern sandwich, and Bot brought number soup. The kids and Team Umizoomi all enjoy a great and delicious lunch that is for them and no one else, and that includes those Troublemakers. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot **UmiCar *Jonathan *The Troublemakers **Little Trouble **Big Trouble **Trouble Truck Locations *Umi River *The Forest Poll What's your favorite lunch? Sandwich Pizza Soup Chicken Salad Spaghetti Seafood Other Skills Math Skills *Number Idenification *Observation Skills *Counting *Subraction *Number Values *Directions *Mazes *Shape Idenification World Skills *Lunch *Fishing Poles *Classrooms Song *I Love Lunch Trivia/Goofs *Goof: At one point, Johnathan's lunchbox turns pink, then turns back to red. Quotes *Little Trouble: We have to go faster! Row! **Big Trouble: I'm rowing! I'm rowing! **Little Trouble: Well, row faster! ---- *Bot: That was 'a-maze-ing'! **Milli: *giggles* Gallery we love trouble.png hello.png let's pop it.png there they are.png what is it.png look behind you.png trouble.png booby trapped.png trouble you later 2.png lunch boxes.png wtf.png the team.png milli with harness.png trouble for lunch.png a skunks.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Poll Page Category:Non-Special Episodes Category:Trouble Episodes